Three's Company
by DarkAuroran
Summary: A belated birthday pressie for Kakashi. Iruka has something very saucy in mind for his lover but little did he know how far the variables of an experiment could be pushed. And by golly did Kakashi push them! KakaIru and rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have been planning this fic for eight months though.**

**AN: Happy birthday to our beloved Kakashi-sensei! In true Kakashi style, I'm horribly late in posting this fic. It's deliberately done in honour of him… I swear _**

**Meuin, my wonderful Nazi editor from the darkest depths of hell, thank you for fixing up my horrible comma placement and other grammar mishaps.**

**(editor's note: Because we all know I am awesome and wonderful like that.)**

***Sighs* Yes Meuin, yes you are... (she beats me if I don't agree with her)**

**WARNING: This story is full of ridiculous amounts of insanely hot guy sex. If you don't like it hit that pretty back button. If you do like it... well now, strap yourselves in and get ready for science as you've never seen it before!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**THREE'S COMPANY**

September 15th was a date Hatake Kakashi spent the majority of his life ignoring. Usually the day passed him by without any more recognition than the fact that he had managed to survive yet another year. Considering his line of work, that alone should have been something to celebrate if not hailed as a small miracle. Kakashi, however, simply paid it no mind. If, on occasion, a fellow shinobi wished him 'many happy returns' or offered to buy him a drink, he had always dealt with it in the same fashion; nod politely, give a small and completely fake smile, then go back to reading his book.

His disbanded Gennin team used to try and celebrate it by bringing him small gifts (Sakura), _trying_ to sing the birthday song for him (Naruto), or grunting in a more pleasant than usual manner (the ever eloquent Sasuke). He had accepted the presents, daydreamed through the singing, and acknowledged the grunt before nodding politely, giving a not quite so fake smile (he was rather fond of the brats), and going back to his book. That had been his way and he was comfortable with it.

On the fateful night of September 14th three years ago, Kakashi's comfortably fashioned method of dealing with his birthday had been interrupted by the most unexpected of people. Umino Iruka, Chuunin, pre-Gennin schoolteacher, and mission room worker had casually wandered up to him on the street, smiled, and somehow talked him into dinner. Dinner had then somehow progressed into a drink and before Kakashi knew it, he was sitting on top of the first Hokage's head with his mask pooled around his neck, drinking sake straight from the bottle, and laughing until his stomach hurt.

Iruka had far more depth of character than the Copy-nin had ever given him credit for. When Kakashi had decided to leave his mask down the Chuunin hadn't even so much as blinked. In fact, he'd acted completely blasé towards the normally considered grand unveiling of one of Konoha's great mysteries. Kakashi had expected _some_ form of a reaction but Iruka's dark eyes hadn't even moved from his and the mask had stayed off for the rest of the night. They had talked for longer than the elusive Jounin thought possible, laughed so hard that Iruka had, at one point, almost thrown up and Kakashi had gotten a stitch, and frequently lapsed into comfortable silences just watching the sleeping town below or the stars above.

Eventually darkness had given way to the pale hues of dawn and Iruka had stood up and stretched like a sleepy cat. Early morning rays and a gentle breeze washed over them as the Chuunin gathered up his discarded vest and forehead protector, flicking his low, loose ponytail back over his shoulder. The conversation that followed was one Kakashi had never forgotten.

"You'd best put your mask back on or we're going to get mobbed by fan girls," Iruka had drawled nonchalantly before giving a wide yawn. "I just can't deal with that much noise this early in the morning. All their 'kyaa kyaa' nonsense."

"I'd wondered at first if you'd even noticed it was down," the Copy-nin had chuckled as he slipped the fabric back into place.

The teacher had simply shrugged, watching the pink tipped clouds instead of trying to steal a last look. "It's a face, they're all pretty much the same just yours is yours, and mine is mine. Ooh, the bakery just opened. Breakfast!"

There was something in the younger man's wide grin and genuine interest over fresh baked food rather than his face that had the next words flying unchecked from Kakashi's mouth.

"Sleep with me."

Iruka had simply stretched again, sighing in contentment as his back gave a loud crack.

"Sounds good. Wanna grab a cinnamon scroll on the way?"

That had been the start to a day full of the best sex and laziest naps Kakashi had ever had. The genius didn't dwell on the situation for long before deciding that letting the Chuunin go would be a supremely stupid move. He considered Iruka to be the ultimate birthday present, the first one he'd allowed himself to have since receiving the sharingan eye. Iruka never wished him happy birthday, Kakashi hadn't needed to nod and smile politely.

The following year's birthday had passed with dinner waiting for the Jounin when he returned home from a mission. All Kakashi's favourite foods were on the table. It was a gift without being a gift and the Copy-nin had enjoyed it immensely. Afterward they'd made love all night and for the majority of the next day in between breaks for food and naps. It never occurred to Kakashi that Iruka should have been at the academy and Iruka didn't mention it.

As the Copy-nin sped home over the reinforced rooftops of his home village, a small part of his mind wondered if anything would happen when he arrived home that evening. It was once again September 15th and he'd already had to nod and smile seven times that day. He knew Iruka wouldn't do that to him but the last two years had shown the Chuunin's ability to give wonderful gifts without seeming to give anything at all. A truly admirable skill in Kakashi's opinion. Landing on the roof of the apartment he and Iruka shared, he couldn't help but smile at the delightful smells wafting from the open lounge room window. A sweet welcome home indeed.

He jumped off the edge of the roof, easily caught the eve, and swung himself to land lightly on the windowsill. There he froze at the sight that greeted him. Three Irukas, long hair pulled back into low tails and dressed in soft midnight blue yukatas, smiled back at him. Wide, black ribbon had replaced the obi normally used to bind the robes. There were no bows, it was simply knotted, but the meaning was not lost on the genius elite. Heat began pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Welcome home." They all greeted simultaneously.

"… I'm back?" Kakashi wondered. "Or Gai knocked me unconscious in training and I'm on some damn good drugs at the hospital."

The three Chuunin gave identical laughs before one walked over to take his shoes. "Either way you should enjoy yourself." Iruka leaned up and gave him a simple but lingering kiss of welcome on his masked lips. "Dinner's ready and the bath heated, which would you like first?"

"Iruka?" the Jounin questioned, taking hold of the man's bicep.

"We're all Iruka," chuckled the one pouring sake into a glass at the dinner table.

"Don't make me reveal the sharingan," the Jounin only half jokingly teased.

"I'm the real me, if you must know." Smiled the man Kakashi had a grip on. "Did you honestly think I'd welcome you home without a kiss? Anyway, it isn't supposed to matter who the real one is."

Kakashi just reached up and pulled out the band holding the mahogany strands captive. "'Course it matters," he murmured huskily, tugging down his mask and pulling his lover in for another much more heated kiss. "Now I'll be able to tell you apart."

"Well you would have been able to tell anyway." Iruka grinned impishly. "I decided to experiment with shadow clones tonight, see how much I can manipulate the way they think. Those two," he nodded to the other side of the room, "are completely obedient to you."

"Eh?"

"What ever you tell them to do they should obey. Of course, it might not work because they are copies of me but we'll see how it goes. They're not full energy, but you know it takes a lot of my chakra to create proper shadow clones. I'm no Naruto." He finished with a laugh.

"Really?" Kakashi almost purred as the heat in his abdomen intensified. He turned to the two men standing across the room watching them quietly. "We'll have to test this hypothesis. It's not a true experiment if we can't determine the limits and variables influencing their obedience."

"Hmm, so I take it you want to help me in my experiment then?" Iruka asked with a coy smile. "I was hoping you'd agree to be my lab partner"

The Copy-nin shrugged dismissively but a wicked smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "I've always been a strong supporter for the furtherment of science."

"Excellent!" Iruka clapped his lover on the shoulder before declaring theatrically, "Together we will broaden the horizon of clone use and rock the scientific community to its core."

"Or just completely pervert it." Kakashi added, his eye curving into a happy crescent.

"Meh, what ever comes first. Those boffins could use a bit of spice in their research. Now, do you want to eat or bathe?"

"Food first. A man needs his strength."

"This is true." Iruka agreed solemnly with a small, knowing smile.

---

Kakashi sighed as he stepped out of the bath and one of the Iruka clones met him with a warm towel. He knew his true lover and the other copy were in the bedroom, he could hear them moving about as the clone rubbed the water from his body. As the dark haired copy dried his legs, Kakashi just couldn't resist the all too alluring sight of the teacher kneeling before him.

"Iruka."

"Yes?" the clone paused in his movements and looked up. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"

Damn those dark eyes were compelling, even if they weren't the real thing. The fact that the clones had been formed to be far more docile than the original thing was also strange yet compelling. Kakashi would never want his Chuunin without the wonderful fiery strength, but to play with such willing obedience was undeniably arousing. Even more so, when he knew the memories would eventually be transferred back to their original host. He walked around the kneeling man with a purely predatory grin that had the clone blushing darkly and fidgeting with the damp towel in his hands.

"The problem with creating clones with so little chakra is that as soon as anything overt happens to them they disperse. Pain or extreme pleasure will cause them to disappear in a sad little puff." He bent down and stroked a finger along the scar bisecting the tanned face. "You don't want to disappear before the grand finale do you, dear?"

The clone leaned into the gentle caress and shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so." The Jounin knelt and caught the narrow chin, tilting it so he looked directly into the clone's eyes before speaking a message meant for the true Iruka. "You probably think that these clones will only stay around until the night starts to get a bit heated before disappearing but I have bigger plans than that, love. I learnt a fun little jutsu a few years back that allows me to enhance another's clone. Add to its chakra levels."

He slid his hands inside the folds of the robe and tugged them open to reveal a triangle of honeyed skin from collarbones to waist. A hand continued to travel down, brushing over the ribbon before slipping beneath the fabric again and taking the clone's partially hardened member in a firm grip. "You're not allowed to make any sound now." He instructed the already panting man while stroking vigorously.

Biting into his thumb, Kakashi drew a series of intricate symbols down the clone's diaphragm with his blood. His other hand didn't slow its pace and the clone was biting his lip desperately to hold back any sound.

"See this fun little curved sign right here?" He spoke through the very distracted man to his lover in the future. "This allows me to pull off this jutsu without you being aware that I've altered anything. It's my own fun addition."

The Jounin gathered chakra into his fingertips and pressed them to the heaving tanned chest. The symbols glowed with his unique white chakra for a moment before sinking out of sight into the clone's body. Moments later the tanned male arched back and came with an almost painfully restrained keen. Kakashi lifted his coated hand and grinned at the clone's dazed expression.

"See, you're still around. Isn't that nice that you get to play with us a little longer? Lick my hand clean." He ordered with a very smug leer and almost felt like purring when the clone obediently leaned forward and lapped his own seed from the long, pale fingers. Once they were clean, the elite took up the towel and proceeded to remove any evidence of release from the clone's nether regions. "You were a very good boy. I'm going to name you Ru for the evening. Your counter part will be named Ka. Now, go tell Ka to come in here and see me, and you're forbidden to tell Iruka what I've done. Understood?"

"Yes, Kakashi." The clone answered obediently and looked a little unsure, as if he wanted to rebel but wasn't quite sure how. It was very cute.

"Good boy. Off you go."

The clone rose, readjusted his yukata so it sat properly, and left to carry out his orders. Kakashi finished drying himself off and grinned in eager anticipation of a repeat performance.

---

Something was off; Iruka could feel it down to his very bones. He didn't find it unusual that Kakashi had asked for some private time with both of his clones. He had no doubt his Jounin lover would want to play with them considering their docile nature and, obviously, the silver haired man hadn't been overly perverted for once. Both the clones were still around so nothing too heated must have happened. When Iruka had asked the clone who had been helping Kakashi bathe what happened he'd only been answered with "Nothing much. He named me Ru. The other guy's Ka."

Iruka had snorted at his lover's incessant need to give things a name; it was just one of Kakashi's quirks. The man had even named his houseplant for goodness sake. Shrugging at his thoughts, Iruka knelt on the bed next to his copy and patiently waited. He'd discussed the evening with his clones and decided that when it was time to go to the bedroom they would all kneel at the end of the mattress, allowing Kakashi to recline against the pillows and give them orders. No doubt his lover would be excited at having three men to pleasure him and it was the closest Iruka would ever come to sharing Kakashi with another person. He was a very jealous lover and unashamed of it.

He'd caught the older man's eyes lingering on the wide ribbon acting as an obi for his robe. He was glad that the meaning hadn't been missed, not that he ever thought it would be. If Kakashi wanted to ignore his birthday then that was fine by Iruka, it didn't mean he couldn't spoil the man rotten once a year. And if that one time a year just happened to fall on the same date, well there had been stranger coincidences in life.

The first year Iruka had approached the famous shinobi he'd done so on a whim. He had spotted Kakashi walking down the street with his ever present porn while on his way home from the academy. He knew the next day was the man's birthday, one of the female teachers enamoured with the Copy-nin had mentioned it in the staff room. Going over to wish the man prosperity during his next year just didn't occur to Iruka as a smart thing to do. There was something distinctly off about the aura surrounding the Jounin that evening and so Iruka had continued watching. Finally, it had clicked. Kakashi had his book out and he was turning pages while ambling along, but his eye didn't actually move over the page. The man's mind was long gone elsewhere and although Iruka didn't know where that place was, he knew it was lonely.

So on a whim, with next to no thought, he'd walked over to the solitary figure and said something along the lines of "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food, eh?" Kakashi had blinked at him before shrugging and tucking away his book. The rest of the night, as they say, was history.

The door opening drew Iruka from his internal musings. His clone walked in first, the one now dubbed Ka, followed closely by a surprisingly dressed Kakashi. The Jounin was wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and his singlet with mask attachment. Both eyes were uncovered, the red closed and the grey holding a very mischievous glint which made Iruka mildly nervous and very suspicious. What had the wily elite been up to that he practically radiated smug satisfaction? His brown eyes narrowed mildly in contemplation. What ever it was he'd find out about it eventually, the night was for his lover, and if Kakashi wanted to be a sneaky bastard then he was allowed to.

Ka crawled onto the edge of the bed and knelt on the other side of Iruka, the three men waited with heads bowed as Kakashi stood and watched them in silence for a moment.

"Now then, what a delicious sight. A feast more tempting than anything you laid out on the dinner table tonight." The Jounin murmured in a low, silky tone.

Iruka was caught between wanting to roll his eyes at the cheesy line and the warmth that spread through his body at the older man's voice. That voice never failed in causing thrills to run down his spine. The man had a voice like liquid seduction when he dropped his tone like that. It was undeniably arousing. He tracked Kakashi's movements as the man walked behind them and couldn't resist leaning into the hand that stroked through his hair. Warm breath made the strands around his ear move softy as Kakashi whispered to him.

"I'm looking forward to tonight, Iruka. I'm sure it will bring immense pleasure for us both."

The hand left his hair as Kakashi moved behind one of the clones. There was a rustle of fabric before the ribbon was loosened and pulled free. Iruka watched from the corner of his eye as pale hands took hold of the yukata and slid it free, leaving Ru naked. He then moved behind Ka and repeated the same thing. Iruka waited for his turn but instead of stripping him, Kakashi moved to the head of the bed, climbing on and reclined back against the plumped pillows. The Chuunin couldn't help himself and raised his head to watch the Jounin. Kakashi just watched them for a long moment, his grey eye dark and excited. The ribbons that had been tied as obi for Ru and Ka were sliding between his fingers, the long pale digits playing idly with the silky material.

"Ru, Ka, come here."

The clones crawled forwards and Iruka had a moment to truly appreciate what a fine arse he actually had. No wonder the elite was always groping him. Said elite flashed him a crinkle-eyed smile before reaching up and sliding his hands behind their necks, pulling them forwards. For a moment, Iruka though he was going to kiss them and a flash of jealously speared him in the chest.

_Idiot! They're you. Stop being so ridiculous. _He scolded himself silently.

But Kakashi didn't kiss them. Instead, he drew them close and whispered so low Iruka couldn't make out what he said. Whatever it was had the two clones recoiling from him slightly in shock, eyes wide and blushing darkly.

"Wh… What?" Ka asked nervously.

Kakashi's eye just arched into a happy smile. "You heard me. You're not going to object, are you?"

The clones exchanged a nervous look before their eyes moved back to the Jounin and they silently shook their heads. Iruka's eyes narrowed as Kakashi's chakra spiked momentarily in excitement.

"Excellent." Kakashi practically purred.

Quick as a whip, he reached beneath one of the pillows and drew out a kunai. With a flick of his wrist, the blade was embedded hilt deep in the ceiling right above Iruka's head and stuck fast.

"Kakashi!" All three Chuunin snapped angrily at the same time before Iruka followed up with, "What the hell?"

"I have plans, love. The plaster can easily be fixed later. Now then, you two, do as I've instructed."

The clones bowed their heads. "Yes, Kakashi."

Reaching out they took the ribbons offered by the Jounin and crawled back to where Iruka knelt, glaring at his lover.

"What are you playing at, Hatake?" Iruka demanded in a stern voice.

The clones stood as Kakashi shifted his position to laze more comfortably.

"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you get all prissy?" Kakashi answered with a definite smirk in his voice as the dark eyes fixed on him narrowed further. "Sexy as hell."

Iruka considered pushing the issue further but reminded himself that the night was for his lover. If the Jounin did something he didn't like then he'd just beat the stuffing out of the scarecrow the next day. Smirking at the mental image of straw flying from the Jounin as he was beaten around a training field made the teacher feel a little better until the clones knelt next to him again. Ka began running his hands through Iruka's loose hair as Ru began massaging his shoulders. They continued like that for some long minutes and while Iruka felt the tension draining, it did nothing to lower his guard. He was a shinobi and it would take a lot more than that to make him forget his surroundings and his situation. Not to say the attention wasn't very enjoyable. Turned out he gave a damn good massage.

As the clones worked, they slowly coaxed him to move his position from facing Kakashi to facing Ru so he was side on to the Jounin. The massage finished and things progressed more towards how Iruka had expected the evening to go. Ka reached down and untied the knotted ribbon. Once it was unfastened, both clones worked to unwind it slowly and slide the yukata from their original's body, simply discarding it off the end of the bed once free. Tanned hands ran over tanned skin tracing the lines of muscles and raised skin of scars. Iruka couldn't deny that the petting was arousing him and a glance over at the Copy-nin showed the man to be in the same state.

Kakashi's mask being drawn up was actually a surprising turn on. Having everything hidden except for the Jounin's very expressive eye was making Iruka feel more and more heated. Even though the sharingan was still closed the grey was fixed on him and incredibly dark, the pupil almost completely engulfing the iris. It made him feel incredibly desired and embarrassed at the same time and he could feel a flush rising over his body.

The movements of his clones quickly bought his attention back to them, as they grasped his wrists and crossed them in front of his chest. Using the black ribbon, Ru bound his wrists together as Ka held him from behind. Iruka allowed them to do it and to raise his arms above his head afterwards. He looked up, saw the ribbons from the other two yukata had been tied to the circular handle of the kunai stuck in the ceiling, and knew what the plan was instantly. Sure enough, the ends of the ribbon were secured around his wrists below where they were already bound. Doubly caught, doubly bound… things were certainly getting interesting.

Kneeling back next to him, Ru reached out and took Iruka's face in his hands, turning it back from where he had been studying the ribbon knots, unconsciously figuring out escape possibilities. The Chuunin looked at his clone curiously and felt his eyes widen an incredible amount as identical full lips slid over his own, locking him into a tentative kiss. Another set of hands brushed gently along his sides, teasing over the hidden sensitive points, some Kakashi hadn't even discovered yet. He knew the Jounin would be taking careful note of where Ka's hands were travelling and he could expect those places to be explored later on. The majority of his attention, though, was on the fact that Ru was beginning to become bolder in the kiss. To say it was 'strange' would be a rather large understatement.

_It's all good, don't freak out. Just think of it as a very strange form of masturbation._ Iruka mentally counselled himself.

During his life, Iruka had been complimented a number of times by various partners on his kissing ability and it was a great surprise for him to discover they'd been telling the truth. Kakashi was a wonderful kisser, truly the best he'd ever had the pleasure of locking lips with, but he was running a close second. Gods, he'd never realised why he always got a moan out of Kakashi when he twirled his tongue that way but the move was _inspired_. And so was what Ka was doing with his hands. While Ru's hands were still and buried in his hair to hold his head in place, Ka's hands were keeping themselves busy all over his body. As soon as Iruka thought he might like to be touched somewhere, the clone's hands just migrated to the area as if given a psychic command.

Ka's mouth began licking and kissing across his shoulder, slowly making its way to his neck and raising goose bumps in its wake. Fingers drifted up his chest, tickling, sensitising, and finally catching hold of the two small nubs to send aroused spikes through his body. With a groan deep in his throat Iruka let his head fall back, feeling Ru's fingers slide through his hair. A hand released one of his nipples to be replaced by a hot mouth and Iruka bit his lip as the nub was teased gently between teeth. Damn this was weird. He knew it was essentially him doing it but he couldn't help but get lost in the sensation of being pleasured.

Ka dragged blunt nails down his chest and around his waist before lowering to give his arse a tight squeeze. By this stage, Iruka was fully hard and his erection pulsed in time to his accelerated heartbeat. It stood up, a small bead of moisture glistening on the head, and begging for attention. Attention it was completely denied by his copies. They fondled his thighs, his tightly drawn up testicles, and pressed against his perineum but ignored his sullenly throbbing cock. As much as Iruka wanted some attention there, his pride completely prevented him from asking for it. There was no way he'd beg himself.

A deep, pleased rumble sounded off to the side and Iruka opened his eyes to look at Kakashi. The Jounin was still reclined against the pillows seemingly relaxed, but there was a tense set to his shoulders. The mismatched eyes locked with his hazed brown and Iruka felt as if he was almost burnt with that gaze, it was so hot. The red and grey eyes narrowed a fraction of a second before a slick finger slid against Iruka's opening and began to spread lubricant.

"Eh? Wai- nghh!" The finger pressed inside and swirled before pressing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within. "Aahhh!"

Teeth caught his ear with a small nip before a tongue licked away the sting. "We really do have a very fine arse." Ka whispered to him as a second finger joined the first inside.

His clone assaulted his prostate relentlessly, causing him to suck in loud gasps and release even louder moans. Ru was still mouthing his chest, one of the clone's hands running over the inside of his thigh and lightly tickling the skin. As Ka inserted yet another finger Ru raised his head and once more captured Iruka's lips in a deep kiss. By this stage, Iruka couldn't stop himself from rocking back on his clones fingers buried deep inside, wanting more of the jarring pleasure. His clone took a long time stretching him as the other fiercely explored his mouth. At the same time as the three fingers withdrew, so did Ru's tongue and Iruka gasped in a much needed breath of air.

He panted heavily and cracked open an eye to look at Ru who was in a similar state. The clone likely wasn't as flushed as he was, but still had a glow and slight sheen of sweat on his skin. The sight was unexpectedly arousing and he felt his erection twitch sullenly again from lack of attention. Rolling his head to the side almost drunkenly, Iruka looked at his Jounin lover. Now he was prepped and ready he expected the silver haired man to make his move. To come and take him. Kakashi, however, seemed quite content where he lazed and simply smirked at him. Iruka frowned in confusion. His confusion didn't last long. Ka suddenly took hold of his lower cheeks, spreading them, and then something large and blunt pressed against his slicked opening.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" He jerked his hips forwards but they were caught by his clones' strong hands and pulled back. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Following orders." The clone behind him replied in a low, nervous tone.

"We're doing what Kakashi told us to," Ru said, blushing darkly and looking to the side. "Like… like you created us to."

He _knew_ he'd made the clones too damn docile! He pulled hard at his bindings but they refused to break. The bastard had infused the clones' ribbons with chakra. Iruka let out a low growl and glared at his lover.

"Kakashi, you-"

"Now, now, Iruka, don't be like that. We're doing this for the futherment of science." Kakashi drawled; the smirk in his eyes darkening to a leer as Ru dropped to his elbows in front of Iruka. "We must test all parameters."

"Basta-" Iruka cut off with a loud gasp as Ka pushed the flared head of his erection through the softened ring of muscle and Ru suddenly began lapping at his previously ignored shaft. Iruka's head fell back at the unexpected sensations and Ka took the opportunity to lean forward and bite softly at his neck. "_Fuuuck_."

As Ka pushed deeper, Ru also took more into his mouth, and Iruka arched at both sensations. Kakashi released a deep growl of desire and sat up straight, sharingan whirling madly and drinking in the sight. Ka released a long, pleasure filled groan at the way Iruka's tight passage rippled around him while Ru got busy sucking from the front. The clone behind pulled back and thrust in forcefully, pushing Iruka further into Ru's hot wet mouth. Iruka cried out as his prostate was struck and his erection swallowed. Gods, they'd only just started and already Iruka knew he wouldn't last long!

Loud moans and cries filled the room as Ka set an energetic pace and Ru seemed to be using all the oral skills he possessed to bring Iruka to release. The jarring strikes against his prostate sent almost blinding pulses of pleasure through Iruka's body and he felt his finish coming with almost embarrassing speed.

_This shouldn't feel so good! I'm doing it to myself! _The Chuunin internally fretted. There was no way he could deny that it did feel good… _damn_ good.

He could feel Kakashi's mismatched gaze searing his skin and the knowledge that the older man was getting intense voyeuristic pleasure from the show just heightened his arousal all the more.

"Harder." Kakashi ordered in a gruff and raw voice.

Both clones obeyed immediately, Ka pushing harder into Iruka and Ru sucking with a greater pressure than before. Iruka keened loudly as Ru dragged his teeth lightly up the sensitised head of his cock before swallowing the whole thing down to the dark brown hair. When fingers once more found his nipples, his prostate struck, and Ru giving an extra hard suck, Iruka came undone. It was all just too much. The noise he released sounded almost embarrassingly like a choked sob but that was the last thing on his mind. His whole body tightened and shuddered as the hot coil in his groin finally snapped. The contractions from his orgasm must have been too much for Ka because the clone gave a loud grunt and Iruka could feel him pulsing deep within.

Iruka was barely finishing his orgasm and Ka would have only just been on the comedown when Kakashi suddenly moved. Ru and Ka were both pulled from him, the clones letting out startled yelps as they were pulled from Iruka's body and tossed to the head of the bed.

"Suck him off." Kakashi growled harshly at Ka while pointing at Ru. Ka lay startled for a moment before sinking down on his fellow clone and taking him into his mouth.

Before Iruka had time to fully catch his breath Kakashi seized hold of his legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Grabbing the Chuunin's hips with unbelievably strong fingers, the elite gave no warning before slamming inside. The Jounin had only taken the time to unzip his pants and lower his mask, too impatient to properly undress. Where the clones had been somewhat gentle, Kakashi wasn't. His grip was hard, almost bruising, and his mouth aggressive.

Iruka could feel spurts of his clone's seed dripping from him as Kakashi set a punishing pace. Moans from Ru drifted to Iruka's ears and he couldn't comprehend why the clones were still active. Both should have dispersed when his chakra had wavered during orgasm. Ka definitely should have dispersed when the clone reached orgasm. What the hell had the damn Jounin done? The Chuunin could only hang from his bindings and make desperate noises as his body was used in the most carnal way. This time the hard jolts of pleasure _were_ blinding and Iruka could only endure as his body once more escalated towards orgasm. No one screwed him like his Kakashi.

Off to the side there was a ragged curse and through his dazed mind, Iruka realised that his clone must have reached release. Upon hearing the sound, Kakashi suddenly ceased all movement, pausing with only his head still embedded within his lover. Panting and with far more effort than it should have required, Iruka managed to blink a few times and refocus his eyes. His clones were both lying exhausted against the pillows in each other's arms, panting, flushed, and looking undeniably sated. Damn Kakashi had been right when he said Iruka looked sexy after a good bout of sex!

Looking to his lover, he gasped at the Copy-nin's appearance. Kakashi was all strained, corded muscle and flushed pale skin. The completely depraved leer he was giving the bound Chuunin had Iruka suddenly very nervous.

"Take a deep breath, Iruka." Kakashi purred and licked a slow trail up his lover's neck before taking his body in a more supportive hold and leaning back to watch. "You're gonna need it."

The Jounin sent out a strong spike of chakra and Iruka's two clones dispersed. Memories poured back into the Chuunin and the sensations from Ru and Ka's experiences rocketed through him. The echoes of _four_ orgasms slammed into the Chuunin's already over sensitised system.

"_Gods_." Kakashi groaned as he thrust back into his lover and felt the passage constrict around him like a velvet vice.

Iruka bowed back in his arms under the onslaught and Kakashi had to keep a tight hold. The younger man's muscles tightened and his head snapped back, the thundering pulse in the honey skinned neck clearly visible. Iruka's mouth was open in a silent scream but there was no breath left in his lover's lungs to make any noise. Dark eyes were wide but unseeing as hot release splattered their bellies. The powerfully convulsing muscles almost painfully pulled Kakashi's orgasm from him and the elite Jounin came with a hoarse shout. The tight passage didn't stop rippling even as Kakashi began to recede from the brink of pleasure. He stayed firmly pressed within his lover, grinding against the bundle of nerves with the last of his hardness.

He clasped Iruka close as the Chuunin passed out, still orgasming. It didn't take long before Iruka was breathing again, albeit heavily, and had finally settled into aftershocks. Kakashi was panting raggedly as he pulled out of his lover. He resettled the younger man so he could swipe at the sweat making for his eyes.

"Holy shit, that was intense." He chuckled breathlessly to his unconscious lover and reached up to untie the black bindings. "We _have_ to do that again."

All of Iruka's pulling on the ribbons had tightened the knots past the point that Kakashi could be bothered with them so the Jounin just tore the material instead, matching his chakra to that already infused so there would be no resistance. Iruka flopped bonelessly to the bed. Rising and moving to the bathroom, Kakashi quickly wiped himself clean and refastened his pants. Soaking a face towel in warm water and grabbing another towel to dry off with, he made his way back to Iruka, gently cleaning away the night's activities.

Pulling back the covers as far as he could, Kakashi scooped up his exhausted Chuunin and settled them both back against the pillows. He reclined in a sitting position again with Iruka sprawled between his legs, head resting against his lower abdomen. Taking Iruka's hands he gently rubbed at the marked wrists to ease any aches and help the blood circulate properly again. They'd be bruised, but only mildly, and the deeply possessive side of the Copy-nin wanted to see those bruises. They could always heal them before Iruka went back to work. He relaxed for a while, enjoying the warmth of another person, and going back over what he'd witnessed that night in his mind. Iruka made a small sound but didn't move. The Chuunin looked so sexy like that; completely crashed out, hair tussled, and the flush of afterglow on his tanned skin. The Copy-nin could feel himself hardening again.

"You do realise," Kakashi whispered to the man lying limp and unconscious, "all good experiments need to be repeated at least three times to ensure accurate results."

Forming the necessary hand signs, he summoned up his chakra. "Kage bushin no jutsu."

There were pops and puffs of smoke then two extra men stood next to the bed.

"I know your chakra will be a bit depleted so I'll take the liberty of providing the test subjects this time round." Kakashi grinned as he stroked the long hair splayed across his lap. "And I followed your parameters exactly, love. They're completely obedient to me too."

The three Jounin all grinned at each other before leering down at the sleeping Chuunin.

"Rest while you can."

* * *

**AN: My goodness that porn went a bit awry on me. Had a mental image of three Irukas' performing for Kakashi for the longest time. Truth be told I'm happiest with the beginning of this story without the smut component, but a bit of smut is fun too ^_^ My fav line was Iruka going on about the fan girls "'kya kay' nonsense."**

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it was so late, Kakashi.**


End file.
